Adrammelech Zathis
Adrammelech Zathis (pronunciation: "uh-dramm-uh-lek za-thiss") is a former emperor to the Zephyrean Mountain Range region on Zantigoraasha, and the father of Emperor Lawrence Zathis. Adrammelech is also known as the "Lord of Red Lightning" for his speed in battle, ruthlessness in war, and the color of his hair, but is also well known for dual-wielding two red scimitars that spawn electricity of that color. Adrammelech makes his debut in Reign of the Arc of Illumination and appears in the following episode, "King of Red Lightning". He is a minor character throughout the entire series. Biography This section afterwards contains '''spoilers'. Read at your own risk.'' Early Years (Birth - 7 years) Born as a prince into the Zathis royalty with the name Adrammelech Lawrencius Archius Zathis, colloquially shortened among other territories as Prince Alaz, he was the only son of Emperor Archius and Empress Luumis. Due to his status as royalty in the region, he was expected to be wed to another Zephyrean when he came of age. However, despite being written into legislation in the region before his birth, the prince vowed never to follow in the steps of his father. When he was three, Adrammelech showed promise in his intelligence and was adept in his ability to read and perform basic calculations, which caused his parents to believe that he was more intelligent than they had initially believed. However, this grated against Archius' egotistical nerves, spawning jealousy that his own child would be greater than he and see through his desire for tyranny. Without the knowledge of the empress, the emperor began punishing Adrammelech to make himself feel stronger, creating excuses to do so by enforcing new laws within the region that were designed to keep Adrammelech from socially fully behaving by bending his rule-following instinct. This not only caused the prince to have a strained relationship with him throughout the rest of his life, but also prompted him to run away from the citadel multiple times. However, Adrammelech had often gone to his mother, the empress, for comfort to no avail that she had even known that Archius had been doing this to him. Instead, she punished him for believing he lied, and he increasingly kept to himself before exiling himself to his room for social occasions by the time he was seven. Characteristics Appearance Considered intimidating due to his towering height and powerful physique, Adrammelech is however best described as handsome, having tanned skin, a slender muscular structure, and a chiseled face with high cheekbones. He is best identified by his wavy mane of candy-apple red hair which is nearly as long as he is tall, counteracting the glowing aurichalcite blue of his eyes. Unlike the preceding emperors of his region, he does not wear the traditional cloak of sewn pieces of heavy black cloth and veins of electric energy. Instead, he is tailored to wear a trenchcoat of similar design. Most emperors in the region have identifying colors, and his colors are black with ruby red. If he transformed into his Tesivan equivalent, his mineral composition would be the equivalent of ruby. Personality In an effort not to be a complete copy of his father, Adrammelech is very lenient on rules and laws and is considered to be geniune and kind-hearted with people, making him very peaceable to other regions by almost always preferring the nonviolent solution to a conflict. He is sociable with others, particularly women, and portrays chivalry to one at any chance he gets. Despite his portrayed kindness to others, he does have a cruel streak. If he is crossed, he will not hesitate to exact revenge on the person who did him wrong, often without the knowledge of others to keep his reputation high with the public. It is believed that he also only ever loved three people during his lifetime; Empress Luumis (his mother), Lady Avis Creyn (his wife), and Lawrence Zathis (his son). He remains private about his relationships with others.